


You'll Be Okay

by princezukka (Vanilla_Sodapop)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cold Weather, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Sodapop/pseuds/princezukka
Summary: An AU where Zuko was banished in the South Pole instead of the Earth Kingdom.Sokka finds a freezing Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 464





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for choosing to read this! I've started trying to write daily, and do more one-shots, as I'm not happy with my writing at the moment, so this is the first of many. Enjoy!

Zuko shivered, unable to open his eyes for fear of being blinded by the bright white snow. The blizzard has grown, enveloping the prince in a swirl of freezing cold.

"Uncle?" He yelled. Nothing.

More on more snow fell, and soon enough, so did he.

Footsteps. Over time they'd crunch by, and Zuko, too weak to call out, would shy away. But these ones stopped, and shadows loomed over him.

"Fire Nation."

"Huh?"

"That's Fire Nation uniform, Sokka." A girl's harsh tone cut through Zuko's thoughts like fire through ice.

"So?"

"So he's the enemy. C'mon Sokka, let's get back to Aang before it gets dark."

"Katara, he's freezing to death!" Zuko felt an warm hand touch the small of his back, and shivered involuntarily.

"So? Sokka, he's Fire Nation, it's probably a trap," Zuko heard an exasperated sigh, "Look, you're on your own. I'm going back to camp."

A solitary pair of footsteps crunched away. A few minutes passed, and Zuko almost forgot about the boy who was crouched beside him. Then there was a shaky sigh.

"Sorry about my sister... you doing okay?"

He groaned in response, trying to shuffle closer to the warmth.

Sokka turned Zuko over gently, carefully piling snow in various places to make a comfier place to lie.

"Th-thank you..."

"No proble-" Sokka paused, noticing a familiar scar. A wave of anxiety washed over Zuko, he had almost forgotten that they were sworn enemies. He slowly looked away.

"Zuko, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

Sokka sighed and stood up, "What're you doing out here? I thought the Fire Nation would take better care of their prince..."

Silence.

"Zuko?"

He looked away, a few tears prickling his vision.

"My father doesn't give a shit about me... he'd probably laugh if he saw me like this..."

"Zuko..."

"You should go... you need to save the world, right?"

"Wrong. The world is fine, Zuko. We're saving the people... and you're a person, so I'm staying right here." Sokka sat back down beside Zuko, grabbing his hand tightly.

"What?"

"Nevermind, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow... we leave for the North Pole at sunrise."

"There's no way I can come with you."

"We'll find a way, I promise."

"Are you serious, Sokka?!"

"Katara, maybe we could-"

"Not you too, Aang! Why would you even bring him to our camp?"

Zuko groaned and sat up... where... Oh. Sokka must have carried him all the way back to his camp.

"Morning Zuko." Sokka was crouched next to him, almost seeming to shield him from the others.

"Oh, so his majestie's finally awake now, is he?" Katara trudged over, "Listen, jerkface! I don't know how you've done it, but for some reason, my brother trusts you."

Zuko looked up nervously. Katara was just inches from his face, "Y-yeah?"

She huffed and turned away, "Just be quiet and don't distract Appa while he's flying."

"You're letting me come with you?"

"I said be quiet."

With Aang's help, the three settled on Appa's back, Katara at the front, Sokka and Zuko at the back.

_ A Few Hours Later _

"You don't have to hold on so tight, y'know." Sokka glanced and Zuko's bright white knuckles.

"O-oh... I didn't realise." He quickly scrunched his hands into his lap, earning a smirk from Sokka.

"Don't worry about falling, Appa will catch you."

"I'm not worried."

"You look worried."

Zuko sighed and turned away, "My uncle..."

"We could go back..." Sokka frowned and rubbed Zuko's shoulder gently, but was promptly shrugged off.

"No... it's too late now. Either he's found safety, or..."

"I'm sure he's okay, Zuko. I promise we'll find him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Zuko..."

"Just... leave it." He turned away, closing his eyes for a second.

Sokka sighed, looking over to Zuko, "It's getting dark, we'll be landing soon."

"Oh."

_ A Few Minutes Later _

Sokka sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did his sister have to bring up every little problem? We don't have enough for Zuko this, Zuko is too annoying that. Finally, he snapped.

"Zuko can have my sleeping bag, Katara!"

"Why? Ugh, Sokka, why do you even want him here?"

Zuko looked between the two, "Guys, I could just-" 

"Because he's my friend, Katara. Something you wouldn't know anything about!"

Sokka grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him to the far side of camp, "I'm sorry about her..."

"It's okay, Sokka. She has a point."

"She would have left you to die!"

"I don't see the downside."

Suddenly, he pulled Zuko into a tight hug. Zuko was impossibly warm, it felt like there was an inferno burning in his stomach. He tugged the older boy closer, shaking slightly.

"Don't say that..."

"Sokka? Wh-what?"

"You're my friend and I won't let you die..."

"O-okay..."

Sokka pulled away, "We should get some sleep... you're still weak, so you can have my sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly and patted Zuko's shoulder.

_ An Hour Later _

Zuko shivered slightly and pulled the furs around him tightly. The temperature had dropped as soon as the sun set, casting the group in the cold and dark. Even with the blankets, he was freezing. All thoughts of himself soon fizzled out as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Zuko?"

He looked up, seeing Sokka, who was almost blue and shaking like he saw a ghost. A sudden protectiveness overwhelmed him.

"Sokka, you look terrible!"

"Thanks"

"No, I... ugh, just come here!" He pulled the blankets from around himself and pulled Sokka close, "You're freezing..."

"No shit..."

Zuko smiled slightly, "You wanna stay with me for tonight?"

"Can I?" Sokka smiled nervously

"Of course."


End file.
